An odd quarry
by D Dark
Summary: Jack Ryder and Creeper and completely separated into two different bodies. Jack still holds a strong contempt for his Later while Creepers just wants to play with him. Slash FanFic full of fluff after the first chapter. (Jack/Creeper) There was no "Creeper" choice in the comics so I had to choose Batman. Please note: This has little even next to nothing to do with batman,


Jack lay in his bed, his entire body was riddled with pain. he sighed lightly and say up. He then rubbed his forehead and face in a futile attempt to smear the grogginess of his Mostly sleepless nights from his face, mind, and eyes. swinging his legs off the side of the bed and setting his feet on the cold floor sent a bit of shock through him. dismissing it, he groped for his medication on his side table. A light nick of his finger to the top of the bottle sent its contents scattered among the floor. light blue dots now scattered among the floor. they reminded him of little mushrooms growing in the dirt. he sighed angrily and got down on his knees scooping up all the pills as best he could, only succeeding in scattering most of them further and getting two or three into the bottle. toiling tiredly on the floor picking up the minuscule beads and dropping them back into the bottle he felt like he was going through a span of time that seemed to last forever, he got them all back in and got up. he made his way to the bathroom, which was the only room with a door besides the front in his small cheap apartment. he closed the door behind him, he really didn't know why, he just did. setting the bottle of pills onto the sink and pouring him self a small cup of water he looked into the mirror tiredly.

He jumped back slightly and stared at the refection in the mirror, what had scared him was that he saw himself. but you may be thinking that its normal to see your self in the mirror but this was different. Jack never saw him self in the mirror, he had always seemed to see someone else. His inter demon who happens to find his way out constantly. That's what the pills where for. That's what the treatments where for, But they never seemed to help. The creature that had always mocked him from the other side of the mirror was gone. but what scared him most was he wondered where He was. He couldn't have gotten out out of him, could he? Jack remembered the pain he felt when he woke up, being at a strange angle laying on his side on the bed. he then realized how messed up the room had looked when he got up. He went rigid and glanced into the mirror for a rather long time, before panicking and running back into the main room.

He jumped a little out of fright at the sight of the creature sitting on his bed in such a forbearing and withholding way that it was contrary to his normal behaviour of being a complete and utter nut-job. yet he still had that horrific cruel grin stretched across his face. Jack backed up and nicking his foot on the carpet that was a bit balled up causing him to fall onto his rump. He quickly scrambled onto his feet and tried to run but to late as he was then tackled to the ground by the Creeper. He was pinned and harrowing Laughter resounded all around him piercing his ears and pounding on his ear drums. He would constantly tell him self that he could actually tolerate his counter part's main attack since he had lived with it for most of his adult life constantly hearing it everyday, but he was wrong, so very wrong. he screamed for the lager male to stop covering his ears trying to vain to stop them from bleeding. He didn't expect him to stop straight away when he ask. He felt something soft and wet Brush up against his cheek when the laughter finally stopped. he really didn't expect to be licked either. Jack looked up at him, only Getting a face full of scruffy red fluff.

"get off!" Jack said with a voice full of anger and discomfort. it was more of a statement then a request.

the lager male chuckled darkly "make me." he Jeered grinning down at him.

Jack started to struggle Pointlessly for a minuet before he stopped and fume over how week he really was compared to this monster of a man, while the later just watched extremely amused by his attempts and anger. Jack glared back at him, he didn't like being pinned down nor did he like to be mocked. Seeing this, his expression softened a little and he lowered his face so it was in front of his quarry's. Creeper gently nuzzled Jack's face and licked his nose letting out a soft chuckling noise. Jack just wanted so much to push him off and run, maybe call the police, he wouldn't care if this equivalent to the hulk on crack was tossed into Arkum for the rest of his unnatural life. he just wanted him off, So he starting kicking and screaming like a small child, it was all he could do really. He felt the weight of the lager male lift off him and his wrists where released from their grip. He was about to spring up and run when he was picked up and cradled like a baby. seconds later he was dumped on the bed. Jack looked up at Creeper now, sort of realising what was about to happen.


End file.
